Monster
by Bescumber
Summary: The not-so-glamourous life of Adrienne Amell.


This is my first story... ever really except for those honors english classes in school. I'm not sure I'll continue this, I might though and make it into some romance/drama with Zevran cause he's so sexy :P Anyway, I made this to sharpen my writing skills, critique is appreciated but please be polite. Oh and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

...

I'm just a child, a small-for-my-age child who wouldn't hurt a fly. So why does Momma keep me away from everyone else? She says I should keep my talents a secret. But I love magic! I can make hurting go away and water flowers with the palm of my hand! So what's wrong with me?

"Adrienne! Adrienne! What do you think you're doing?"

"But Momma!", I withdrew the healing green glow back to my hand,"I was helping that hurt kitty!"

"Don't you remember what I tell you every day? If anyone, anyone at all, sees you using magic, the bad people will take you away! You want to stay with Momma, don't you?"

"Of course Momma!" My throat swelled and my eyes burned. I was crying hysterically, Momma threw her arms around me and we walked out of the clearing.

The next day I went back. I found that kitty, limp with matted fur and blood, it's once shiny white coat brown with dirt. I didn't cry. I held it in. I should be happy I can stay with Momma, but I can't help one tear falling from my eye as I stared at what I could've prevented.

...

A man approached Momma and I as we were walking through the market. It was late, Momma says we have to stay in during the day. He was handsome. His hair was long and the color of the sky, his eyes were green as the emeralds I saw in the jewel shop. He wore a dress, which I found hilarious. Momma says "robe" but it's still funny on a man.

I put on my most adorable-little-girl-smile, "Hello mister."

"Hello young one." His voice scared me. It had no tune.

"Why does your voice sound so boring?"

Momma's eyes went cold and she started to tug at my sleeve. I shot her a glance, I wanted to know.

"I'm one of the Tranquil. Of the Circle of Magi." I think I know that word. I think it's a bad word.

Momma finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, but we have important business to attend to." Her voice sounded strange. I've never heard her sound frightened.

She forcefully tugged me away, making a beeline for our home.

...

All of a sudden I wasn't seven anymore, but fifteen. And I hated everything. I hated my gnarled red hair, my shitty brown eyes, and my inability to walk without falling every ten minutes. Mom says it's my hormones that make me angry and I'll grow out of it, but I can't help thinking she's full of manure.

I also hate being a mage. I think Mom hates that I'm a mage too, or maybe she hates how we're treated. I don't know who's at fault anymore.

But there's one thing I don't hate. I have a pretty decent life compared to most "apostates". Mom feeds us enough, and traveling all over to avoid the templars has it's perks.

Like animals. I've seen more different kinds than I can count. I've alway been "in touch with nature" or so my Mother says.

Being at this age makes me think things I didn't think at seven. Like wondering how delicious a boy's lips are. I won't lie, I'm awful at talking to boys.

I won't ever forget my first kiss, I'm not sure how managed to get a boy to like me. An elf named Rylin. I met him in one of the towns we passed through, it was just a fling, but he was still my friend. That's why I did cry when he left.

Those "noble" bastards saw him kiss me.

"Hey elf! Get your dirty face away from the woman I'm going to court!" An ugly boy, I don't lie, and two others had cornered us in an alley.

I was beyond self-control at that point. "Why don't you get your fuckin' ugly face off of this world so the rest of us don't have to look at it! And I swear to your false "Maker" that if I ever do see your fuckin' ugly face again, I will gut you like the pig you are!"

"Oh we have a mouth on this one!" snorted the pig. He stumbled over, maybe he was drunk, and grabbed Rylin by the neck with his pudgy hands. His lackeys joined the fray. They knocked him to the ground and he pleaded to me with his baby eyes, one held him down while pig-boy kicked him in the gut.

I'd never hated my own race more. I wanted to stop them, but Mom's words echoed in the brain. "Remember what I tell you every day?"

He kicked him once more and Rylin looked at me once I lost it.

I yanked pig-boy by the hair and pulled him away from Rylin. I reached my hand back and it engulfed in blue flames. I shoved it in his face. He kicked and screamed while his flesh melted and it smelled like bacon. His friends tried to pull me off, but I screamed with my mind to push them back with a mind blast.

The boy's body went limp and I realized what I had done. The others took off, screaming, _this_ is why apostates are hunted. I'm a monster. A pathetic monster who cries.

"Magic is made to serve man and never to rule over him" preached an elder mage that I was more annoyed with by the second.

...

Here I am, trapped in a glamorized prison.

The templars had come only a few hours after the... incident. Apparently those asshole nobles couldn't wait to rat me out to the nearest authority.

They threw open our door, without any warning, and apprehended the "criminal mage". Mom threw herself at them, weeping, pleading for them to give back her baby. I felt a tears running down my cheek. This is what I deserve, but i don't want Mom hurt. One of the templars shoved a document in her face. She glanced over it and ripped it up, attacking the one who gave her the paper.

They had to knock her out to take me away. The thought of my Mom out cold on our wood floor haunts me. She didn't deserve her daughter to be taken away.

"Adrienne. Adrienne!" Jowan woke me with a start from my daze.

"What?" I am not pleased with him randomly scaring me.

"Uh... it's time for your Harrowing. You've been called like six times," he let out a small chuckle,"are you deaf?"

"No! I just like to daydream. Anyway, I'm going." I smiled a genuine smile.

But I've been here six years. They thought my talent with arcane arts was "remarkable" so they didn't execute me right there. Instead, I have a new life with the Circle, it's not terrible but it's not great. Jowan, my best friend, is the main reason it's bearable.


End file.
